It hurts
by animekitten03
Summary: Hungary is dating Austria, and Prussia is left alone. Can one man change the bleak fate in store for the Prussian?
1. Chapter 1

Prussia walked through the house he, Germany, and Italy shared… It was empty. Feliciano and Ludwig had gone out on a date to mark their first year anniversary. They'd left Gilbert all alone with his thoughts, unexpected thoughts… Thoughts of a certain someone. A green-eyed girl with long, wavy brown hair and a bright cheery smile that could make even the most horrible day better.

Prussia had paced throughout the whole house about five times already, not being able to forget the beautiful woman's face… No matter how hard he tried. After he had walked through the house a seventh time, he'd come to a conclusion of what he would do. He would tell her. Prussia opened the door and walked outside, desperate for Hungary's answer to one of the most important questions he would ever be able to ask.

~Hungary's house~

Prussia walked up to the porch of Hungary's house and knocked on the door. To his surprise, Austria answered the door.

"Hello, Prussia!" Austria said, with a slightly too cheerful attitude.

Prussia responded as best he could without sounding too impatient, "Hey, can I just talk to Hungary?"

Austria chuckled a bit, "W-well I would let you, but, she's a bit… tired… right now."

"Why is she so tired? She should be awake by now. It's nearly seven p.m."

Austria responded to that question with something Prussia never thought he would hear come out of the Austrian's mouth. "Me and Hungary… Sort of, "hooked up" if you know what I mean," Austria laughed, " I can take a message for her if you would like."

Prussia began to feel queasy, like all those times when he and Germany got into fights and Germany had punched him in the stomach, only this time, Prussia was not in a fight.

Gilbert stood there glaring at the Austrian until he could finally muster up some words, "N-nein… It doesn't matter anymore." He managed a smile and walked back towards his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just as a warning this contains the Rupru pairing.**

When Prussia got home he slammed the door behind him and leaned up against it, slowly sliding down into a sitting position. His chest hurt and he could barely breathe. "W-well on the bright side, I get to feel a feeling I've never had before." He let out a laugh mixed with a sigh, trying to hold back the tears.

"If only she knew how I felt about her… If only she knew."

Prussia spotted the small bird he adored hopping over to him. He picked Gilbird up in the palm of his hand, "You love me, right?"

The small bird jumped happily, "Piyo piyo!"

Prussia smiled softly, "Love you too." He kissed the top of the small bird's head and placed him back on the ground to go about on his own little business. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to have a small dinner before going to bed, he had to get up early tomorrow because there was a world meeting. And as much as he didn't want to go, he knew he had to, it was mandatory.

~Next day at the world meeting~

Prussia sat down in his usual chair next to his brother, feeling like crap. He didn't want to be there. Hungary was sitting just 5 chairs away from him. And Austria, of course, was sitting next to her. Apparently seats were not assigned. He buried his face into his hands, desperate for some sort of shelter from the blinding beautiful light that was Hungary. What made it even worse was the fact that she'd never be his.

Germany leaned over to whisper to his brother, "Are you okay, bruder?"

"Y-yeah… I'm fine," Prussia said bluntly, "I'm going to leave though… I just… am too awesome for this meeting."

"Prussia! You can't just leave! We have important things to discuss!"

"I don't care, West…"

Prussia scooted back his chair and walked away, despite only have just gotten there. When he was finally out of the giant room in which the countries were, and into the now abandoned hallway, he cried. Not just for the loss of his first true love, but also for how pathetic he felt, succumbing to the sadness that was eating at his heart.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard footsteps, not looking he replied, "I'm not going back, West…"

The person responded, "I am not, West."

Prussia froze, for the voice was coming from somebody he had never expected. Russia.

Prussia looked at Russia with a confused look, "Why… are you here?"

"Simple, I don't want you to cry anymore."

"How'd you know?"

"That you were crying? I just did. I worry about you."

"What!?"

"Mmmhmm! And do you know why, my little snow bunny~?"

"YOUR WHAT!?"

"You are my snow bunny! And I worry about you because you are mine! Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Well, I will disagree that I'm yours-"

"Just tell me!"

Prussia sighed, "Fine, it doesn't matter who knows anyway… You see, I have this "thing" for Hungary and… Austria is with her, which means…" Gilbert's eyes started to water.

Russia rushed over to Prussia, "Ufufufufu~ It's okay, I'm here, da?" He hugged Gilbert from behind.

The sudden warmth of Ivan's body both surprised and comforted Prussia. He should've screamed for help, or pulled away. But he didn't, he loved the way Ivan's arms felt around him, calming his tears.

"R-russia."

"Da~?"

"Thank you."

Russia felt his cheeks heat up, " Anytime, Snow bunny"

~Back at Germany's house~

About an hour or so from when Prussia arrived back home, his brother finally also arrived back from the meeting.

Germany slammed the door behind him, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Prussia was laying with his arms on the dining table and his head in them, he looked up. There were tears drying around his eyes, and he looked extremely sleep deprived. Germany calmed himself down, seeing the depressed state his brother was in. "What's wrong, Prussia."

Prussia glared at Germany as if he should've known, then his expression softened, realizing that he hadn't told anyone but Russia what had happened. It was funny to Prussia that he had told Russia something personal, before he told his own brother. And, he had also let Russia hug him… In the middle of a hallway. Anyone could've walked outside the room at any time. Anybody could've seen them hugging. But Prussia didn't care, 'something about him.' Prussia thought.

"I already told you," tears streamed down his face, "I'm too awesome for meetings…"


	3. Chapter 3

Latvia watched as his boss prepared to go to Germany. He still didn't understand why Russia wanted to go to Germany in the first place.

"Uh..umm, Boss?"

"Da, what is it Latvia?" Russia said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Wh-why do you want to go to Germany-?"

Russia looked over at the smaller nation and smiled, "My snow bunny needs me."

"Your what now?" Latvia was even more confused than ever.

Russia ignored his question and walked out the door.

* * *

The temperature was cold, like always. Ivan had wanted to be somewhere warmer, but what could he do? He was Russia after all. He had to face facts, it would never be warm, the bitter cold would one day engulf him, he used to think. Now, he just accepted it. The only thing that would keep him warm in this freezing cold was his growing, burning, passionate, but very sudden love for his krolik. What had brought on this love? Was it something the nation had said, something he had done? _Nyet,_ he thought as far back as he could remember he always had a fondness for him. It was simply because he was… oh what was the word, Ivan thought…. _Awesome! _He smiled. Gilbert was indeed awesome, if only to himself and Ivan, he still was.

Ivan snapped out of the thought as he reached the house of Germany and Prussia. Smiling softly as he reached the front door and knocked on it.

"Who's that!?" He heard a man say. _Must be Germany. _

"I don't know, but could you answer it, I'm too awesome to get up." _Prussia_.

Germany sighed, "Fine, but you know you can't just sit on your ass all the time."

Prussia scoffed, "Watch me."

Russia heard heavy steps, and eventually the door opened, to reveal a tall (But slightly shorter than Russia) blond haired, blue eyed German.

"What the hell-"

Russia cut him off, "I'm here for your brother."

Germany raised an eyebrow, "Gilbert!" He called.

"Ja?"

"R-Russia is here to see you…"

Russia heard choking coming from the other room, "Wh-what!?"

"Just get your little, pale ass out here, da?" Russia said

Germany's eyes went wide as he slowly walked away.

Prussia slowly walked over to the door, "What. The. Hell. Did. You. Say!?"

Russia smiled innocently, "Da, your adorable pale ass!"

This earned an evil glare from the Prussian, "Don't talk about my ass!"

"Why not~?"

"B-because! I-it's not something you say to people, you Commie bastard!"

"I talk about anything I want, Krolik." Russia said as he placed his index finger to the Prussian's nose.

Prussia pulled away, a blush starting to form on his face, "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"I'm here to cheer you up, da!"

"I don't need you to cheer me up, commie bastard!"

Ivan sighed, "Then tell me Gilbert, why did you let me hug you~?"

"I-" Prussia blushed deeply, "I don't know! It was just a spur of the moment thing and you practically attacked me into a hug! I had no choice. If I tried to move you would have crushed my bones!"

"Prussia…" Russia caressed the Prussians hair, "You may not need me… but, I need you."

"W-w-what?" Prussia choked out.

Ivan just stared at him, his violet eyes holding a since of sincerity in them. "Gilbert… I…. I love you…"

"Oh I get what this is! Kesesese~ Nice job! That's a really good joke, Russia. You almost had me there for a second!"

Ivan pushed Gilbert up against the wall and pinned his hands above him, "Nyet, I'm not joking with you, Gilbert. This is sincere. I really do love you." Ivan leaned down and kissed the smaller male on the lips.

Prussia's eyes widened. _What is he doing!?_ Gilbert thought, _Is he crazy? It's Russia for fuck's sake! Why is he kissing me… It's fucking weird! It's insane! I-It's wonderful…" _Prussia began to kiss Russia back, opening his mouth to allow the other entrance. Russia took this opportunity and shoved his tongue inside the other's mouth, gently running it along the roof.

They made out for a few more minutes before they heard heavy footsteps of boots nearing. Russia pulled away, a small layer of sweat coating both of their foreheads. He let go of Gilbert's hands just as Germany approached them. Germany looked incredibly confused, "You two have been talking for quite a long time and I didn't hear any yelling, I thought you killed Gilbert!"

Russia merely smiled, as _if_ he would kill his new lover, or at least what he considered his new lover, he _had_ just let him invade his mouth.

To be honest, Russia had always admired the albino, his fiery spirit and how he never let anyone get in the way of his "awesomeness." It was almost to good to be true… after years of admiring him from a far, he was finally his. His beautiful little Krolik.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert breathed out a sigh. _Just take it easy, Gil, _he told himself. _Wait a minute… If I did that with Ivan, then, does that make me gay? But then, what about Hungary? Do I still love her? Or, do I love that crazy, commie, freak, scary-as-shit, nice, great-kissing, hot-as-fuck, WHAT THE HELL! _ Gilbert mentally kicked himself. _Why and /how/ did I wonder to that? That's it, I must be crazy. _

Gilbert shook his head to shakes away the feelings and thoughts. He couldn't believe it... He was actually falling in love with Ivan. _I just gotta know... How he truely feels about me._

Ivan stared at the pile of paperwork in front of himself and sighed. He turned his chair around and looked out into the white snow slowly falling from the sky, dusting everything with a brilliant white. This sight made him think of the milky white skin of Prussia. "Oh, Pru~"

He stood from his chair as he took sight of something walking through the snow towards his house. The thing blended in with it's surroundings. _It can't be._ Ivan thought. He ran out of his office and down the stairs. Just as expected, their was a knock at his front door. He answered it.

"Stop looking at me like that, asshole."

Russia and Prussia sat on the large sofa in Russia's living room.

"So, snowbunny~ What brings you to my house?"

"First off, do not call me snowbunny."

"Awww." Ivan pouted at the Prussian's orders, "But you are so cute and look like one."

Gilbert sighed, "Ja, well I'm not a bunny and I am not "cute" I am awesome."

"Oh Gil~"

Prussia narrowed his eyes, "Anyway, to get back on subject. I came here to ask you something."

Russia nodded, "Go ahead."

"...W-why did you kiss me?" A blush fell across Gilbert's pale cheeks.

"Oh..." Ivan chewed on his cheek, "W-well... It's what you do to someone you love, d-da?"

Prussia looked at him confused, "Yes... with someone you love. But, you don't love me."

"Oh how very wrong you are snowbu- ahem Prussia."

"So, you do love me?"

"Of course I do."

Gilbert looked at the ground, "Love, huh?"

There was an awkward pause before Prussia spoke again, "I-I'm not sure I can return the feelings, Russia."

Russia frowned, "I see."

"B-but maybe..." Prussia was trying to think of the right words, "Maybe if you... keep trying... these feelings... I mean if you truely love me... I want you to... prove it. Ja, that's it. Prove it to me. You've captured my attention so you have to be at least a little bit worthy of my awesomeness. Something in me is telling me to have faith in you, so I will listen to it."

"So... Does this mean we are dating?"

"Nein, not exactly... More like... love interests. Which means, I want you to pay all your attention to me, got that?"

"Da."

"You have to only want me! No more flirting with anyone but me! ONLY ME!"

"Calm down, Gilbert. You act as if I'm the one who stares at Hungary all day."

"Oh, shut up, bastard."

"Hmm? Just bastard?"

Gilbert blushed, "W-well we're love intrests now... so I'll try not to call you too many names... But don't think that means you can continue to piss me off either."

Ivan laughed, "Got it."

* * *

It had been a month since this little compromise of theirs was started and it continued to go on. Gilbert recieved several gifts and pick up lines from Ivan. And in turn, Ivan only got called a bastard.

* * *

Gilbert sighed, Ivan had told him to meet him in the hallway after the world meeting, but he was incredibly late in arriving. Just as Prussia was about to leave, Russia showed up, walking down the hallway in a calm and collected way of his. It almost made Prussia jealous, the way Russia was able to look calm and wear a smile, even in the worst of situations.

"'Bout time you showed up," Gilbert said.

"Oh, snowbunny." (It seemed as though Russia couldn't break this habit, and to be honest, Prussia liked his nickname, no matter ho much he protested.)

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Just shut up already."

Russia pouted, "Fine~"

"So why did you want me to wait for you?"

"We are going on a date!"

"...A date?"

"W-well, we haven't really... been on one yet, so I thought..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there."

"W-what?"

"You don't need to convince me any more." Prussia stared straight into Russia's violet eyes, "I'll go."

Both Ivan and Gilbert blushed at this sentence. It was unexpected coming from Gilbert to say something like that.

Russia took ahold of Prussia's hand and led him to his car. "S-so where is this date going to take place." Prussia asked.

"Hmmm..."

"You don't have a place in mind, do you?"

"Uh... Wait! I know where we are going to go, da!"

"So, where then?"

"I cannot tell you, it is a surprise."

"Oh, god, you're not gonna take me to some secluded place and kill me are you?"

Russia looked over at Prussia with a puzzled expression, "Nyet, why would you say such things?"

"I-" Prussia didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected Russia to react like that to the (of course kidding) question he asked. What he expected was for Russia to snap at him and hit him. _Hmm... West always tells me such bad things about Russia, so does everybody else. I guess they're just rumors._ "I don't know." He finally said and shrugged his shoulders.

Russia's face still looked confused, "O.k..."

"...Let's just go."

* * *

Russia pulled his car into a small dirt road. Nobody else was there but them. They got out of the car and Prussia followed as Russia walked over to the edge of the large hill they were on. Ivan sat down and patted the spot next to himself. "Come, sit here."

Prussia nodded and sat next to him, he looked over the hill into the valley ahead of them. It was beautiful, flowers bloomed everywhere, and the deep grassy green color of the grass was almost intoxicating. The sun was setting for the day, and cast a beautiful orange glow over everything.

"Wow... It's so beautiful."

Russia looked over at Prussia, "Not as beautiful as you."

Prussia turned to look at the other, violet eyes met crimson. They just sat there for a while before locking lips. It was a slow and sweet kiss. They both wanted this, and Prussia's true feelings were no longer secret.

They pulled away.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, I love you. I love you with all my heart."

"I...I love you too, more than anything."

They smiled together.

Russia spoke, "Will you be mine?"

"...Of course. I would like nothing more."

There lips met again, and they both hoped that this moment would last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

They were lovers. They were not ashamed of that fact, either. They enjoyed each other's company and went on many dates. It wasn't secret anymore. Just one glance and you could tell that they were perfect for each other. In the following months, Hungary and Austria had gotten married. Prussia was even the best man at their wedding. It no longer bothered Prussia. He was in love.

Russia made sure to take very good care of Prussia. He treated him like a glass figure, but still gave him the freedom he deserved. He loved that man, and after two years of being with him, he decided it was time for a drastic move. One that would tie the knot, so to speak.

Ivan clenched the small box, _Come on, Ivan_. He told himself. _You love him! Don't be scared!_

Gilbert walked over to him with his signature smirk plastered on his face. "Hallo, Ivan. You wanted to say something to the awesome me?"

Ivan stood there, in the middle of the sunset-lit park and held the black box behind himself. "W-well.. Gil..."

"Ja? Spit it out."

Ivan looked away nearvously, a blush was spreading across his face, "We've been together quite a long time... d-da?"

Gilbert raised and eyebrow, _What is he doing? _Gilbert thought.  
"Ja, we have..."

Russia let out a small laugh, "Sn-snow Bunny?"

"Hmm?"

Ivan cupped his chin lightly with the hand that didn't have the box in it. "I love you, more than you know. Or more than you ever will. My love for you cannot be measured. It breaks all the scales!" The last sentence he said with a wide, but charming smile. It almost made Prussia melt.

"Kesesese, you're so corny."

"But Prussy... When I say those things it makes you smile~ And I love it when you smile."

Prussia rolled his eyes.

Russia began to speak again, "I promise to make you smile like that for many more years to come."

Gilbert blushed, "..."

"Which leads me to my question I wanted to ask." Russia got down on one knee in front of the albino. Gilbert clasped his hands around his mouth. He pulled the box out from behind his back and opened it to reveal a silver ring.

"Marry me?"

Tears slipped down Gilbert's pale cheeks. He shut his eyes for a moment and opened them, he was glad to see this was all real. "I will. I fucking will!"

Russia got off his knees and opened his arms. Prussia wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him with all of the love he had wrapped inside of himself. It was like a kiss from a fairytale. One that has the power to awaken the sleeping princess or revive the cold corpse of a beast. Ivan held onto him tightly. He truely loved him, and yes, it really did break all the scales.

**Yes, I know, short story is short. But, I have another idea for a fanfiction, yes, involving Russia and Prussia. w It's going to be so sad. I can hardly stand it. Well, until next time~**


End file.
